Alpha and Omega
by sol-fan
Summary: When the Voyager comes upon a wormhole, is it a way home or more trouble ?


"Hang on, everyone !" Tom Paris adjusted and readjusted his controls, trying to work with the computer. The starship Voyager pitched wildly under the gravametric effects of the wormhole.  
Lieutenant Harry Kim had hardly believed his eyes twenty four hours ago. However, after several sensor scans and neutrino probes, Science Officer Tuvok had confirmed that there was a seventy eight point two seven percent chance that the wormhole would deposit the weary crew in Federation space.  
"Tom !" Captain Kathryn Janeway had to shout to be heard above the straining engines and the howling claxons. "How much longer till we clear the wormhole ?"  
Paris shot a quick look at his controls, before looking back to the main viewscreen. "Just a few more seconds !"  
The starship seemed to make one final effort, and suddenly burst back into normal space. The trip through the wormhole had seemed to take hours, though in truth it had been under a minute.  
It didn't seem to matter how long it had taken. There, before the amazed crew, was the most beautiful sight that any of them had seen in a long time - A Klingon steering wheel high above a small planet.  
Of course, it wasn't really a Klingon steering wheel. It was a phrase Tom Paris had used when he first laid eyes on Deep Space Nine. He had said that the station had as much esthetic appeal as a Klingon steering wheel.  
But now, floating gracefully above the planet Bajor, he deemed it to be the most beautiful sight in the known universe. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
The Klingon Bird of Prey Q'oRenth increased velocity as it came around the planet Bajor.  
"What do you MEAN you don't know where it came from ?"  
"I apologize, Commander. But it appeared out of nowhere."  
"You mean it was cloaked ???"  
The tactical officer turned to face the commander directly. "No sir. If it had been, we would have detected it. Cloaking technology outside of our own is faulty and easily detected."  
"Your feeble attempts at excuses do not concern me, TolRith ! Target the enemy vessel, and fire at will. Destroy them !"  
  
Harry Kim looked up from his station at the rear of Voyager's bridge. "Captain ! I have a Klingon Bird of Prey on an intercept course."  
A puzzled look played across the captain's face. "Klingon ? Mr. Kim, hail them."  
Kim manipulated the controls at his station. "No response."  
Paris spoke up. "Coming into visual range."  
Janeway stood in place at the center of the bridge. "On screen." The main viewer shifted slightly, taking in the edge of the planet Bajor. "Magnify."  
Arcing around the planet, the Bird of Prey loomed larger, seemingly increasing its speed. As if in response to the unwanted intrusion, the Klingon vessel suddenly stabbed out with lances of energy.  
From his chair next to the captain's First Officer Chakotay called out for shields. "Red alert !"  
The shields came up just a moment before the first barrage of disruptor fire reached the ship.  
Dropping down into the command chair, Janeway began barking orders. "Evasive maneuvers ! Return fire !"  
Paris plotted the attack vector, and drove the federation vessel below the oncoming craft. The graceful ship swung to starboard and made a run for the planet.  
"Mr. Paris steer us toward Deep Space Nine, they should be able to deter our friend."  
Paris tilted the ship's nose upward toward the station.  
Janeway spoke up. "Deep Space Nine, this is the USS Voyager. We are being pursued by a hostile Bird of Prey and request assistance."  
"They must have received our message, captain." Kim confirmed his readings. "Photon launchers and phaser cannons are coming online. The Klingons are leaving"  
Janeway was beginning to feel at ease, when the first volley of photons slammed into the shields of her faltering ship. "What the... Deep Space Nine this is..."  
"Attention Voyager. Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded. You are trespassing in Terran space." And, as if to emphasize the statement, the ship rocked under the impact of another phaser blast.  
  
"Shields have dropped. Locking tractor beams." Miles O'Brien looked to his commanding officer. "The Bird of Prey is running for it."  
"What do you make of it, Smiley ?"  
"I don't know how its possible, professor... But that ship has technology and markings corresponding to the alternate universe Federation."  
Jennifer Sisko stared long and hard at the viewscreen in Ops. "Do you think Ben sent them ? To help in the fight against the Alliance ?"  
"I doubt it, professor." Smiley readjusted his sensors. Alliance technology was accurate at times, but very temperamental on the whole. "As far as I know there's no technology, in either universe, that can send an entire ship through to the other."  
"Then if they are from the other universe, they're here by accident."  
From the science station, Tuvok spoke up. "That would be a logical conclusion. We can also assume," the Vulcan continued, "that they will not be inclined to involve themselves in the power struggle with the Alliance."  
Smiley looked back at his board. "They're hailing us again."  
Jennifer Sisko looked around at her companions. "Suggestions people ?"  
"At the very least, we should invite their captain and her officers aboard." Tuvok pondered the ship hanging just off the habitat ring of Terok Nor. "If, by some chance they are willing to join us, we could discuss some sort of alliance of our own.  
"On the other hand, should they wish to return to their universe, we should attempt to assist them as quickly as possible. Supplies are limited, and extended charity is not in our best interest."  
Sisko turned to O'Brien. "Smiley ?"  
"I agree with Tuvok. I don't know what we can do for them, but I think we ought to at least hear them out."  
"Alright then, Smiley. Let's see them."  
The screen shimmered a second to replace the static image of the USS Voyager with a picture of her captain. She was, indeed, wearing a Starfleet uniform similar to that of the alternate Ben Sisko.  
"Attention Voyager. This is Professor Jennifer Sisko of the space station Terok Nor."  
"Professor Sisko," said the woman on the other end of the transmission, "My name is Kathryn Janeway. Why have you attacked my vessel ? What has happened here ?"  
"I am sorry, Captain - Janeway, was it ? But your vessel appeared out of nowhere and suddenly turned toward our station. I must protect the interests of this station and my people.  
"As to what has happened here, perhaps you should gather a couple of your officers together and beam over. Its a story that may take some explaining."  
"Just a moment." The captain turned her back to the screen, obviously conferring with her bridge crew. Turning back to face the main viewer she nodded. "Alright. Two of my officers and I will beam over in 15 minutes."  
The professor smiled and nodded. "Very well. I will have the coordinates transferred to your vessel. We'll see you in fifteen minutes."  
  
The main viewer blinked off and Janeway turned to face her crew again. "Tuvok... Harry... You're with me."  
"Captain," Chakotay began, rising from his seat.  
Janeway waved him off. "I already know what you're going to say, Commander. This invitation was extended to me. I need to go.  
"Besides, I want you on the bridge. I realize this appears to be on the up and up. But on the off chance that something goes wrong over there, I want you to get this ship out of here." Then turning to her helmsman. "Is that clear, Mr Paris ?"  
Tom Paris looked his captain dead on. "Yes Ma'am."  
Glancing first at Tuvok, then at Harry, Janeway started for the turbolift. "Let's go, gentlemen."  
  
The transporter in Ops sprang to life, revealing three figures in the chamber.  
It was as if they were staring into a mirror. In unison, the Tuvoks arched an eyebrow, cocked a head and uttered a single word. "Fascinating."  
Looking from her science officer to the other Tuvok, Janeway muttered "Eerie is more like it."  
Sisko seemed to be taking in the whole scene with equal fascination. "I'd have to agree, Captain. Welcome to Terok Nor."  
Stepping down from the transporter platform, Janeway took the professor's hand in a warm grasp. "Thank you. I believe I'm suddenly starting to understand some of this, but perhaps you could fill in the gaps for us ?"  
"Why don't we adjourn to the conference room ?" Professor Sisko indicated a flight of stairs that led to a set of doors. Aboard Deep Space Nine, they would have been the doors to Captain Sisko's office.  
Janeway, Kim, Tuvok, and Tuvok joined the professor in the small conference room. When they had all taken a seat around the oblong table, Jennifer Sisko began to explain how she had first encountered the Ben Sisko of the Federation. With the help of her Tuvok she was able to explain the parallels and the differences, including the recent overthrow of The Alliance.  
"Are you saying that the Bajorans are working with the Cardassians ?" Janeway was at a loss.  
"The Alliance consists of the Bajorans, Cardassians, and Klingons. The Terrans were once a powerful force in this universe. However, they were no match for The Alliance.  
"It was only recently that we were able to reclaim this station. And that," Sisko concluded, "was accomplished with the help of your Captain Sisko."  
Janeway nodded in acknowledgement. "I couldn't help but notice your Defiant."  
Now it was Sisko's turn to nod. "Yes, the Defiant is a major weapon in our fight against The Alliance. Smiley out there," Sisko jerked a thumb in the direction of the doors, "I swear he treats the thing like it was his own flesh and blood."  
Voyager's Tuvok spoke up at this point. "Am I to understand, then, that we could employ your technology to return us to our own universe ?"  
"That," said the other Tuvok, "remains to be seen."  
"Would you be willing to explore that possibility ?" asked Janeway.  
Sisko leaned in conspiratorialy. "In exchange for what ?"  
"What would you want ?"  
"Your ship. Voyager."  
"I beg your pardon ?" Janeway bristled.  
Sisko rose from her chair. "Captain, I can already tell you we can not send your ship back. The only instance of sending something even close to the size of Voyager across the barrier involved a natural phenomenon."  
The professor took several short strides, eventually ending up at the viewport in the room. "We may be able to send your crew back, but your ship will remain. We need every edge we can get battling the Alliance. Voyager would give us a healthy advantage in this quadrant."  
She turned to face the Starfleet officer. "What do you say, Captain ? Do we have a deal ?"  
Janeway stared across the table for the longest time. Then she slowly nodded her head. "We do, indeed."  
  
Back aboard Voyager, Chakotay just shook his head. Janeway's first officer and friend stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "Of course, I support your decision, Kathryn. These Terrans are the Maquis of this universe. The only difference being, that they have to fight the Klingons and the Bajorans, as well."  
Janeway stopped pacing the floor of her ready room and turned toward her number one. Gesturing expansively, she started, "I can't begin to understand why he did it, but Sisko has already helped them with technology from our side."  
"From what Tuvok says, they helped themselves."  
"Granted. But Sisko helped them to perfect their own Defiant." The Captain shook her head. "I'll grant you its completely against the Prime Directive on the surface. But with the Defiant already here, I fail to see how giving them Voyager could hurt. My primary duty is the welfare of my crew. If I can help these people in their struggle, all the better."  
Chakotay gazed levely at his commanding officer. "You don't have to convince me, Kathryn. I've already told you I'm behind your plan one hundred percent. We get to go home, and these people get a fighting chance against seemingly insurmountable odds."  
"So why is it," Janeway shook her head once again, "that I can't convince myelf ?"  
  
"Do you really think they'll leave us the ship ?" O'Brien stared at Jennifer Sisko, his face screwed into one big question mark. "I mean, we had to blackmail Captain Sisko before he'd help us."  
"But he did help us, Smiley. You should understand that better than anyone." Sisko rose from her place at the table and moved to the viewport. "Captain Janeway strikes me as someone who can be trusted. I believe that if we can get them home, they'll entrust the Voyager to us."  
"Which brings us to our side of the bargain."  
"I know. But if anyone can figure this puzzle out, its Tuvok. And, for that matter" she added as an afterthought, "Tuvok."  
A cold chill ran up O'Brien's spine. "Gives me the creeps. Working with yourself."  
"Who would know you better ? Your thought process... Your methodology..."  
"You're assuming that people can be like two sides of the same coin."  
Sisko looked back over her shoulder. "I suppose I am, Smiley. I suppose I am at that. Then again, who better would you count on to be a universal constant ?"  
  
"You are correct."  
Voyager's Tuvok looked at the data again. The other Tuvok was, despite less than ideal conditions, quite thorough. He had collected all of the data involving Captain Sisko's travels between universes.  
He had also managed to retrieve flight data from the original runabout crossover, albeit somewhat incomplete.  
Regardless, all of the available data from Voyager seemed to coincide with the other Tuvok's conclusion. The only means of escape from this universe would be through a recreation of the events which brought them here.  
"Professor Sisko will not be pleased," said Voyager's Tuvok.  
"All the same," said the other Tuvok, completing the thought, "We do not have the resources, at this time, to bring the crew of the Voyager into our dysfunctional family."  
"Therefore," concluded Voyager's Tuvok, "We must find a way to return to our own reality. The Wormhole will, most likely, provide that means."  
  
"Are you certain ?"  
Janeway, Sisko, Smiley, and the Tuvoks were clustered around the small conference table once again.  
"Quite certain, Captain." Voyager's Tuvok stood and crossed to a wall viewer. "We have taken many variables into consideration, including the transport altering device which Mr. O'Brien so cleverly constructed."  
The other Tuvok referenced some data on the padd before him. "Both your vessel and her crew are demonstrating a unique signature which can not be compensated for in simulations. It is apparently a natural effect of passing through the wormhole. We can not utilize the transporters to return you to your Deep Space Nine."  
"Even if we were to re-enter the wormhole and make safe passage to the other side, how would we know if we arrived safely in our own universe ?"  
"I can only speculate, Captain," said Voyager's Tuvok, retaking his seat. "However, the specific warp signature of the probes should still be present on the other side of the wormhole for another thirty nine hours. It would be a way to verify that we had returned to our starting place." 


End file.
